


I Hate Sand

by alittlewhitecat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sarcastic Anakin, Shithead Anakin, Supportive Ex-Girlfriend Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewhitecat/pseuds/alittlewhitecat
Summary: This is AXED and being rewritten as something else currently. Only being left up for the nice people who already left kudos on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half asleep

"I _hate_ sand," Anakin stated sarcastically. "It's course and rough,  _and_ it gets everywhere! The nerve! How dare it!"

Padme snorted. "Poor Ani! And what else do you hate? Because you could have told me this earlier."

They were currently picnicking on the beach.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Obviously, my affection for you trumps my hate for sand." 

She eyed him suspiciously before handing him an apple. "I should hope so."

Off in the distance, an angry figure seemed to be marching towards them with haste. 

"Oh dear," Padme said. "I think Obi-Wan has discovered your absence at the Academy."

"Curses," Anakin reached for another piece of fruit. "Whatever shall I do now? Quick, Padme, stick your tongue down my throat, maybe he will leave us alone."

The last part was said with a raised voice at a rapidly approaching Obi-Wan. 

"Padme, do not stick your tongue down anyone's throat! Anakin!" A furious Obi-Wan pointed a finger at his disorderly former protegé. "You were supposed to report to the Council earlier today! I had to teach the padawans all by myself!"

Anakin got up and sauntered over to his former mentor. "Obi-Wan," he said, wrapping his arms around the increasingly  disconcerted  Jedi. "I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry, I couldn't take teaching thise damn brats how to hold a lightsaber  any more," and he buried his nose in the older man's hair. "Forgive me?...Stop struggling!"

"Anakin! Where are your hands wandering?! Anakin I will not stand for this! Padme, call him off me!" Obi-Wan struggled vainly to get out of Anakin's bear hug. Padme stifled a giggle.

"Maaaaster," Anakin clung tighter. "You never visit me anymore, what else am I supposed to do to see you?"

Anakin noted with pleasure how red Obi-Wan's face became in reaction to the old moniker. "You-" he sputtered. "All this troublemaking was to get me to see you?!" 

"Yes," Anakin half-lied as he reached for Obi-Wan's bum. "Is that a new cologne? Did you wear it just for me, Master?"

"Anakin! And I'm not your Master anymore, don't call me that!"

"Sorry,"  Anakin said unconvincingly. "But really, I will stop playing hooky, and I'll attend the Council meetings. I had no idea how much it upset you." He released the older Jedi and placed his hands on his shoulders. "On one condition though."

"What?" Obi-Wan said warily.

"Go to the bar with me and Padme  tomorrow."

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. "And participate in licentious, reckless , and possibly illegal activities?"

 

Padme and Anakin were giving him their best pleading face.

He relented. "Yes, fine, alright. If only to keep you out of trouble."

Anakin was beaming at him, and Obi-Wan felt heat rise up his cheeks. Padme gave him a knowing wink. 

 

Damn those two. Force, damn those two.

 

\---

tbc 4 ghey sexytim3z


End file.
